Heartbroken
by Rie Brennan
Summary: What starts as a normal day will end in tragedy for one of the main characters, leaving the others in despair at what they have lost.


**Heartbroken**

It was a lovely summers day and Booth and Bones were sitting in the gardens, on the grounds of the Jeffersonian, drinking their iced teas talking about their favorite childhood stories of summer. Half way through a story of lazy days spent on the beach both of their bleepers went off, they where to return to the lab immediately a case had just arrived, little did they know that this case would change their lives forever.

Upon arriving back they were informed by Cam that a demolition team had been tearing down an abandoned apartment block when they had Found some human remains. They were told to go straight the site and recover the remains.  
When they arrive they are directed to the basement, and given hard hats to wear. They start making their way down Bones slips on one of the steps but is saved by the strong hands of booth, again. When in the basement the see an old sports bag that has been partially opened, and is discolored, They started to make their way over when the smell hits Booth like a steam train,  
"Will you be alright here if I go and start collecting statements"  
"The smell got you didn't it" Brennan says while beginning to laugh out loud, with that Booth disappeared back up the steps. Brennan started documenting what she found in and outside the bag. And then watched carefully while they were took and loaded on a van ready for proper inspection back at the lab.

Back at the lab.  
Bones was emptying the contents of the bag onto and examination table, when it was empty she gave the bag to Hodgins for further analysis, and she gave the gym name and date, 1982, to Booth to follow up on. Then she got to work on the pile of bones and what remained of the skin and body organs.  
"We have a Caucasian female victim here, I'd say she was late teens to early twenty's. She had some dental work done but I don't know if that will do us any good given that records probably were not computerized then."  
Bones went on to x-ray all the bones, giving them to Zack for him to take a good look at them to try and spot and abnormalities or possible causes of death. She then made her way over to Angela's office, she gave her the skull and asked if she could do a facial reconstruction. On her way back to the lab Bones ran into Cam who asked how the case was going, and she informed her that there was no obvious cause of death at the moment, but the team were all working their magic on the evidence that they had, with that Cam disappeared around the corner, just as Booth came up behind her.  
"Hey Bones got any good news for me, as the gym was long gone so I have zip"  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but no, there's no obvious cause of death, but the squints are busy working on what we have got, Angela's doing a facial reconstruction so we should have something to go on soon."  
"And Angela just became my favorite Squint"Booth.  
Upon arrival back at the lab Jack and Zach were waiting for them, Jack couldn't find anything on the bag other than decomp, and Zach hadn't found anything on the x-ray's of bones themselves, so they were still left without a cause of death. Just as they were finishing up with the boy's their pagers went of, it was Angela she had finished if they wanted to go and have a look. With that Booth and Bones rushed of to see what their victim looked like.  
What they saw was a young girl with a pretty perfectly round face, Angela gave her blue eyes and blonde hair, she printed a copy of for them to compair to missing person cases.  
Back at Booth's computer he first checked to see if any missing persons had been reported in the area where the remains where found, there were 5 but 2 could be discounted as they were male, he then printed copies of the missing persons reports complete with photos and then compared the photos with the one they had from Angela. He and Bones looked at each other they had found their match, it was a young girl called Amber West, aged 19, she lived in the abandoned building with her father, but it wasn't the father who reported her missing it was her best friend.  
"Shall we start with the best friend and then check the dad out"  
"Sounds like a plan Bones"

They learned from the best friend that the dad was really strict, and religious, Amber wasn't allowed out with boys and had to go straight home after school to do chores and help at the local church. Her mother ran of as she couldn't cope with the demands of living with a man like that, Amber was 10 at the time. But then she said the Amber wasn't that innocent in fact she was quite the opposite, that she had a boyfriend at the Church and was pregnant with his baby, Booth asked if the father knew this, she said no definitely not as Amber was to scared to tell him, instead she was going to get an abortion. They thanked her and left to go and talk to the father.

Upon arriving at Amber's fathers house, they were asked to take their shoes of and leave them at the door. He told them that he thought Amber had just run away like her mother, showing no emotion, he didn't seem shocked that she was dead and said she was always trouble, and had wickedness in her just like her mother. When told that Amber was pregnant he started to get tense, and he just keep saying wicked, wicked girl. He then stated that all he ever did for Amber was the best, that he tryed to raise her the right way, but obviously he had failed. They asked if he had any idear where the girls mother was but he didn't and her asked them to leave.

Just as they were getting back into the car Booths phone rang, it was Cam,  
"The father just let a message at the Jeffersonian saying that he killed her, he knew she was pregnant and couldn't let her shame him by having the child of a married man while still being so young, that the child would be cursed just like its mother and grandma. But that she couldn't have an abortion either as this is a mortal sin."  
With this Booth lept from the car, closely followed by Bones, and ran back into the house where they found Amber's father with a gun pointed at his head. Booth pointed out that suicide is also a sin, so being the deeply religious man he was that he should reconsider. With that he pointed the gun at Bones, Booth had to draw his gun on Amber's dad.  
"Mr West don't do this"Booth  
"I'll shoot her, I've killed before I can do it again"Mr West  
And he put his finger on the trigger, Booth did the same, then two shots rang out , Brennan fell to the floor, eyes closed and ears covered. When she opened them again she could see Mr West lying on the floor, not breathing, but nothing could prepare her for what she saw when she looked the other way... Booth was lying on the floor blood pouring from a wound on his chest, she grabbed her phone and dialed 911 and then went immediately to Booth, who was now unconscious. She was begging him to open his eyes and look at her, to just hold on till the ambulance arrived, telling him to think of Parker because he needed his father, and that she needed him, please open your eyes...

At the hospital

By the time the ambulance arrived at the hospital Booth was fading away fast, he was rushed straight into emergency surgery. Bones sat alone in the waiting room, when she finally looked around she saw the rest of the squints, unsure of when they had arrived, she kept her focus on the floor as she knew she would cry if she looked at any of them.  
Temperance Brennan a voiced called out, when she looked up it was the doctor that had operated on Booth.  
"I'm very sorry we were unable to save him, he died of massive blood loss, and internal damage from the bullet."  
"I'd like to say goodbye, if thats OK."  
"Yes, if you would like to come this way."  
Brennan followed the doctor while Cam phoned Booth's family, When alone in the room with Booth, she found herself crying uncontrollable, she went and sat on the chair next the bed and held Booth's hand.  
"I don't know how to do this without you, you were my partner, my right hand. No thats wrong you were much more than that, you were the first person I ever let in because when I was with you I felt completely safe, I knew you would never leave me, that you would never hurt me. God dammit Booth why did you always have to play the hero. I always thought we would be together always, that I had a lifetime to tell you how I really felt. I, I love you Booth, I love the way you make me laugh, the way you make me feel, how you are a great father to Parker, I love everything about you. But its to late now we can never be together, I can never tell you how much I love you, all thats left is an empty void that nothing will be able to fill."  
Bones kissed Booth on the head and said goodbye to her knight in FBI shinning armor. With this she left the room and when back to the waiting room, Angela offered her a lift home, which she gladly took.

The aftermath

Once at home she collapsed on the bed where she stayed for 5 days, only moving to get a drink and use the toilet, she couldn't even face Booths funeral, as that would mean the love of her life was really gone, that it wasn't just a dream. Things at the lab carried on as usual but with an eerie quietness, people just getting on with their jobs, not really talking to each other unless they had to. Angela was working in her office when Cam walked in, she wanted to know if Bones had a spare apartment key, because she wanted to go and check up on her, Angela said yes and went into Bones' office pulled out a draw and removed the key taped to the side and gave it to Cam, with that Cam left.  
Cam arrived at the apartment and let herself in, she went to the bedroom where she found Bones on the bed in the same clothes that she had worn on that fateful day. She went over and gently brushed the hair out of Bones' eye, with this Bones sat up and the two women embraced both crying for their loss, holding onto each other for about an hour. Once they had stopped crying Cam spoke,  
"I know it hurts honey but you have to get up now, he wouldn't want this you sitting in here alone, wasting your talents. I know you loved him, I saw you looking at him the same way that I used to, he loved you to, thats why you need to get up now, have a shower and carry on."  
"You knew, I didn't think anyone did. I don't know if I can Cam, it hurts to much."  
"I know and its gonna hurt for a long time, but as each day passes it will become less painful. Parker asked where you were at the wake, I told him you were ill but he gave me this painting for you, its of you and his daddy look how happy you look. So what do you say I'll put some coffee on and make you something to eat, while you take a shower."  
Bones got up and walked to the bathroom without saying a word, and Cam made food and coffee for Bones. When they had finished eating Bones asked Cam for lift into the Jeffersonian, picking up the picture Parker had painted on the way out.  
When they got there she went straight to her office and proudly hung the painting behind her desk, just as she finished there was a knock on the door it was the rest of the squints, they had come to offer their best wishes and have a group hug. They all left apart from Angela,  
" I was worried about you girl, that I was never gonna see my best friend in here again, how you doing?."Angela  
"I probably still be in bed now if it wasn't for Cams little pep talk, I'm getting there but its going to take time, I loved him you know."Bones  
"Of course I knew I think everyone apart from you and Booth knew have you guys felt about each other, if you need anything just let me know OK."Angela  
"How about lots of alcohol, chocolate and a cheesy movie tonight, one of those girlie nights I have heard you talk about. But I've got to go and do something now."  
"See you later, I'll come with plenty of suply's."

Bones left the lab and walked to the graveyard, she had gone to finally say goodbye to the man see loved so dearly.  
"Sorry I couldn't make it the other day, I was washing my hair, sorry another one of my lame jokes. I suppose I have to get used to that now you gone, I'm just a normal squint again now without you. Farewell Booth my love, I will miss you, you stole my heart and I will love you forever. There will always be a part of me that belongs to you."  
The tears were now running down her cheeks, when she felt a small hand wipe away a tear, it was Parker, the two of them hugged.  
"I missed you the other day Bones, I miss my dad but I know he's gone to heaven and he's watching over me."  
"You are a very smart boy Parker, and you had a very brave daddy, he was a good man. You know any time you want to talk about him you can drop by my office or call me, here's my card with all my numbers on."  
"Thanks Bones, I love you."  
With that his mother called him telling him that they had to go.  
Bones stood their until it started to go dusk, saying nothing, just being there with Booth made her feel better.

The days and weeks passed by quickly, but Booth was always in Bones' mind, she visited him as often as she could, and Cam was right although the pain was still there it got easier to live with each day. Nobody could have ever imagined that what started as such a beautiful day could have ended in such tragedy, leaving everyone that had known Booth with such a gaping void to fill.


End file.
